


Of Gangs, Guns, and Hearts

by cdreaiton, Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Biting, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Gangs, Knives, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome/pseuds/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saïx is the head of the local sector of the gang known as The Organization and Axel is his second in command. They are coworkers, friends, and lovers. When a new gang enters the picture, Axel goes to take them out, but ends up falling for one of their members, Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Game in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative writing effort between myself, and my brother-but-for-blood, Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome. Tags will be added as the story unfolds.

Saïx looked through the newest batch of reports and prepared to enter them into the division's computer. As he did so, one of them caught his attention. Several of the gang's tags had been painted over with some unknown symbol. It wasn't anything important, the tags were nothing more than a reminder to the people who lived in this area of who ran things, but it was interesting. Most people were too afraid of the Organization to even look its members in the eye, let alone deface one of their tags.

The report didn't make any mention of who it was that had done the re-tagging, and Saïx found he was curious to find out who had the balls to do something like this.

Saïx glanced at his watch. It was almost time for lunch. He and Axel had been planning to 'visit' a few local establishments and grab some food while they were out. Adding in a little investigation wouldn't take too much time, and Axel loved a good challenge. Saïx set his work down and headed for the door.

Axel was lounging in the common area, watching a few of the lower ranking members spar. Neither of them were very good, they were new recruits, and he was debating stepping in and showing them both a thing or two when Saïx came out of the office. 

"Hey. Ready for lunch?" He asked.

"Yes. How would you feel about taking a small detour on the way back and looking into a small case of vandalism? Seems some locals have started getting ballsy with our tags." Saïx responded.

Axel raised his eyebrows. 

"Have they now?" He asked, fully prepared to knock a few heads over something as small as some graffiti. He followed Saïx out of the door and the headed to Axel's favorite little Indian place.

The host greeted them at the doors and, although the restaurant was packed with the lunch rush, they were shown directly to a small personal table off in one corner. Saïx smiled when Axel picked up the menu and started looking over it. 

"Why do you even bother looking? You order the same thing every time."

Axel rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe I want something different this time." He knew he was just going to get the same thing, but he always scanned the menu just in case. The waitress took their drink orders and told them she'd be right back. "So do we think the person defacing our tags is just a neighborhood kid or some sort of new gang on the rise?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure," Saïx answered, "All we know at the moment is that someone did. Either way, it shouldn't be that difficult to handle." He paused for a moment when the waitress delivered their drinks. He took a sip before continuing, "If it's just some kid, we corner him and put the fear of god in him. And if it's a rival gang trying to start some sort of territory war... Well..." He smiled vindictively, "Then we send you in to have a little 'heart to heart' with them and the problem's solved."

Axel smiled widely. Either option sounded like fun to him. He was their assassin for a reason. They ordered their food and chatted amiably until it arrived. 

"So," Axel started. "Which tag, or tags, is it?"

"Tags. Plural. And from the report, it seems to be all of the ones in the Twilight District," Saïx passed on the information, "Which is what has me thinking that it might be a new gang in the area trying to make some sort of statement. Once we've finished with lunch, we should go take a look. Unless you're going to complain about ruining another date with work again." Saïx teased, toeing Axel's shin under the table.

"Let's see them make a statement after I'm through with them," Axel mumbled, clearly distracted by both his food and Saïx's foot. He took another bite before answering the man across the table, "Let's check it out. I'm always horny after a good fight anyway. Might as well get that out of the way first." He ate the rest of his food quickly, wanting to get to the more fun part of the day.

"Guess we'll be stopping by the pharmacy on the way back to base then," Saïx said, finishing the last of his food, "We're out of gauze. And lube." He motioned to the waitress that they were ready for their check, and pulled out his wallet.

Axel nodded.

“So, sex shop and pharmacy. You know pharmacy lube is shit." Axel stood up as Saïx finished paying, and met him at the door. "Let's hit up the closest Twilight District tag and see exactly what's going down." Axel said as he held the door open for Saïx.

"Well, if we're going to go all the way to the sex shop, might as well get something a little more fun than just lube." Saïx smirked, heading in the direction of the Twilight District.

Axel smiled.

"Sounds good." He followed Saïx out of the door and caught up to him. They came across the first disturbed tag fairly quickly, having not been too far from the Twilight District. The new tag was very sloppy, not done by a practiced hand, and almost completely covered their own.

“This looks more like a new gang than a few stray kids,” Axel mused, "Let's check some of the others to make sure they're the same."

"Agreed." Saïx nodded.

The next tag was equally as sloppy as the first, but the gang name was at least mostly legible.

"The Struggle Club?" Saïx raised an eyebrow at the name, and snickered quietly. "Are we sure it's a gang and not a couple of idiot kids?"

Axel's eyebrow's shot up.

“The...Struggle....Club?" Axel asked in amazement. "I'm thinking it's a gang consisting of idiot kids," Axel thought for a moment, "Or at least… they think they're a gang." Axel scrubbed a hand down his face as he thought. "I'll send some Dusks to paint back over the tags. If they do it again we'll track them down. I don't think they're worth our time at this point."

Saïx glanced at Axel out of the corner of his eye.

“You're turning down the opportunity to scare small children? You're either sick, or..." Saïx stepped closer, until their arms were touching. Then he reached a hand down and placed it flat against the front of Axel's jeans. He smirked and pressed lightly against the bulge he felt there. "I suppose we could let some of the Dusks handle this for now. It seems I have another, more pressing problem to assist with."

Axel's eyes closed as Saïx's hand moved against him.

"Dusks, yeah, Dusks can handle this for now." He cleared his throat and resisted the urge to press against Saïx's hand. "Let's get our shopping done and get back to base ASAP. You're right, you have a much more important mission at hand." He chuckled, "Or...at ass."

Saïx sighed and pulled his hand away, bringing it to his forehead and rubbing his temples.

"Remind me why I put up with you again?" He asked, heading in the direction of the local shops.

"Because no one else gets you off quite like I do." He called after Saïx before pulling ahead of him and leading him into their adult store of choice. 

After greeting the worker and grabbing a new bottle of their favorite lube he started to scan the shelves, not quite sure what he was looking for.

“Anything strike your fancy?" He asked.

"Hmmm..." Saïx looked around the store for a moment. "Doesn't look like they've gotten anything new in since the last time we went shopping. I think we might just have to use something we already have at home."

Axel's eyes lit up when he caught sight of a small package on a bottom shelf. He grabbed it and showed it to his lover. 

"I think this will do nicely." Without waiting to see Saïx's reaction he went to check out, musing to himself that this was totally a purchase he could use gang money for. He handed the man at the counter the lube and cock ring as well as the 'company' card.

"Did you just... use gang money to pay for a cock ring?" Saïx hissed quietly once they were clear of the shop. "And who says I even _want_ to use that thing?"

"Yep!" Axel answered cheerfully. "And, last time I checked you didn't call the shots in the bedroom. Also last time I checked you often come too fast and then bitch about being too sensitive for me to keep fucking you for a few minutes,” Axel was making absolutely no effort to keep his voice down as they walked back to base, "This will solve that little issue." Axel smirked as he held the front door open for Saïx.

"You little...! First of all, keep your voice down," Saïx said quietly as they entered the base, "Second, I do _not_ have a problem with finishing too fast, and third," he turned and looked right in Axel's bright green eyes, "You only get to call the shots because I _let_ you."

Axel eyed Saïx as he walked into the house. "You just keep telling yourself that, honey." He turned to the few people in the common room. "By order of me, I declare that everyone in this room must go paint back over all of our tags in the Twilight District. Now." He closed the door behind both Saïx and himself. "Yes, even you Demyx, I see you shrinking away in the corner. I want this house empty in twenty seconds."

Thirty seconds later, the room was empty.


	2. Afternoon Fun

"You _do_ remember that I'm actually the one in charge of this division right?" Saïx asked, heading for his office, "Go ahead and wait for me in the bedroom. I need to finish getting these reports sent off."

"I'm still in charge of all of them!" Axel took two steps towards the bedroom before he registered what Saïx had said. He was across the room and had Saïx up against a wall before the man had made it into the office. "You think you're gonna make me wait?" He growled into the man's ear.

Saïx felt a small shiver run through him at the tone in Axel's voice. But he refused to let himself be beaten so easily.

"I think I am," he pushed away from the wall, forcing Axel to take a few steps back or risk falling over. Then Saïx turned and faced him, crossing his arms, "Unless you think you can prove your little claim about who calls the shots." Saïx's challenged, eyes daring Axel to take the bait.

Axel took the requisite step back but used the momentum to grab Saïx by the hair and drag him, willing or not, into the bedroom.

“You wanna play this game? We'll play this game." He threw Saïx onto the bed. "By the time I've gathered the toys your ass better be naked." He made his way over to their toy chest, cock-ring and lube still in hand, before turning back around. "If you ever wish to wear those clothes again I suggest you listen."

Saïx had no intention of listening to anything. He never did. That was part of the fun. As soon as Axel turned his back to start going through their toy box, Saïx jumped off the bed and grabbed the back of Axel's shirt, ripping it straight down the center, and leaving nail marks down Axel's back. Axel rolled his neck. Alright. This was how he wanted to play. Axel shucked off the remainder of his t-shirt before turning to properly face Saïx. He pulled out his pocket knife and clicked it open before swiping it down Saïx's shirt, careful enough not to cut the man but not so careful so as to not give him a good scratch. He pushed the tattered shirt off of the man before speaking.

"I'll give you one more chance to take off your pants. You have two seconds to start moving before I cut those off too." He twirled the knife around his fingers as he spoke, smirking the whole time.

Saïx returned the smirk and grabbed Axel's belt, hauling him forward and crashing their lips together. He bit Axel's lower lip, drawing blood, and raked his nails down Axel's chest before pulling back and licking the blood from his lips, eyes glinting wickedly. Axel licked his lips as well and looked Saïx in the eyes. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Was all he said before he tackled Saïx onto the bed and pinned his wrists with one hand, the other hand still gripping his knife.

He ground his hips against Saïx roughly before reaching under himself. He began cutting away the other man's pants with his free hand. But he wasn't making much progress what with the angle and only having the use of one hand. He released Saïx's wrists and sat up against the man's knees, this time making much quicker work of his pants. Saïx held perfectly still as Axel cut his pants from him. Axel was a deft hand with a knife, but even the best might miss their mark if the person was squirming around.

By the time his pants lay in tatters on the bed, Saïx was painfully hard and there was a damp patch on the front of his boxer briefs. His breathing was shallow, and his gold eyes were nearly black with lust. He had to force himself not to buck his hips when he felt Axel draw the blunt edge of the knife across his erection. Axel closed the knife and tossed it to the floor, still looking at Saïx. He roughly pulled Saïx's underwear down and threw them to the side as well, before getting back up and literally dragging their box to the side of the bed so that it was more easily accessible. He tore open the packaging of the cock-ring and snapped it on cruelly, barely even touching Saïx. 

"After all that shit you're gonna be lucky if I even let you come at all. Gotta teach you to behave somehow." He reached down and grabbed their pair of leather cuffs and deftly cuffed Saïx to the head board. "Now if I was any crueler than I already am I would leave you here for awhile. Be thankful I’m feeling nice today."

The ring around his cock was uncomfortable, but not tight.

"It has nothing to do with nice," Saïx said breathlessly, "You don't have enough patience to wait. Besides, if you ever start being nice, I'll leave."

Axel wasn't going to tell Saïx that he was right. He'd like to think he could leave the other man there for half an hour just to torture him but there was no way he was waiting that long.

“You'll leave huh? Your naked, bound ass is just gonna up and leave? And what? Jack off in the common room? I'd like to see that." He chuckled at the thought before leaning over the other man and biting sharply into his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. He wasn't a fan of hickeys but bruises were another story. He licked at the mark lightly before biting down again in another place.

"Y-you know... damn well what I... meant..." Saïx gasped as Axel continued leaving bruises all over his neck and down his chest. The pain sent bolts of pleasure straight to his cock, and Saïx couldn't help bucking his hips slightly, seeking friction. "You... bastard..."

Axel smirked into his lover's chest, purposely giving the other man nothing to grind against. He slowly made his way down Saïx's chest, leaving bruises in his wake until he reached his lower stomach. He teasingly blew against the other man's cock and even licked the tip once before pulling away. He unbuttoned his own pants to relieve some pressure but did not pull them down just yet.

"Just... get on with it... already..." Saïx panted, the brief touch to his dick only serving to make him more frustrated. He pulled against the cuffs around his wrists. Axel sat back.

"Telling me what to do are you now?"

He lowered his pants enough to pull his cock out and began slowly stroking it, looking Saïx dead in the eyes the whole time. He pushed his pants the rest of the way off and reached down for the lube, tossing it from hand to hand a few times before popping the cap and squirting some onto his fingers and spreading it around. He pushed Saïx's knees apart and Saïx tensed when he felt Axel's finger stroke over his entrance. It was slow and torturous. When he shoved a finger in suddenly, Saïx arched off the bed, his gasp quickly turning into a groan of pleasure as Axel began moving in and out slowly.

Axel thrust the singular finger only twice before adding a second. He thought briefly about prepping the man slowly, just to piss him off even more, but his own arousal was demanding attention. He scissored his two fingers quickly before thrusting them a few more times and pulling out.

"That's all you get." He growled before slicking up his cock and shoving in quickly and without thought to Saïx's comfort.

Saïx nearly screamed when Axel pushed in so suddenly. He took a slight breath when Axel started to pull out, but his relief was short lived when Axel snapped his hips forward again almost immediately, giving Saïx no chance to adjust.

Neither of them heard the front door open and shut but they did hear the loud knock on their door.

"Hey," A voice called. "Is everybody okay in there? I heard screaming..." Axel recognized the voice. Demyx. Of course it was fucking Demyx. "Oh! The tags are done!"

Axel ground his jaw and yelled back.

“Fuck off! Come back in like.... two hours!" Axel rolled his eyes and waited for the retreating footsteps to fade away before he resumed his thrusting, making up for lost time with quick hard thrusts.

"Axel, wait... he's... st-still here..." Saïx tried to pull away, but between the restraints around his wrists and Axel's continued thrusting, he wasn't able to make much headway. The near exposure caused his erection to wane slightly, and he began to struggle in earnest.

"Would you like my naked ass to go ask him to leave, princess?" Axel rolled his eyes, but did however, stop thrusting for the time being. "He's not by the door anymore. I heard him walk away."

Saïx glared at Axel angrily for a moment before turning his head away. The idea that someone would find out about his relationship with Axel and that that information would make its way to Xemnas... It terrified him. He looked up at Axel again and sighed internally. Beyond anything, he trusted Axel. He jerked his head, motioning Axel to come closer. Axel rolled his eyes again, but leaned down anyway. "Then make me forget." He whispered huskily.

Axel, smirking all the while, obliged Saïx's request and began thrusting again. He bit back down on Saïx's neck, almost hard enough to draw blood and then moved up slightly to lick at his ear.

"Like this?" He asked.

Saïx groaned and arched into Axel, raising his hips slightly to meet the redhead’s thrusts.

"H-harder..." He gasped, hands clutching at the headboard.

Axel smiled widely and snapped his hips forward as hard as he could. He kept up the pace, panting into Saïx's neck. The brutal assault continued, Axel pounding unerringly into Saïx's prostate, until Saïx was close to begging for relief.

"Ax-axel... take... take it off..."

"I don't think so." Acel scoffed, snapping his hips forward a few more times before pausing. "See, if you had cooperated earlier it would already be off." He punctuated the sentence with a sharp thrust. "After I come, I'll think about taking it off."

"Bastard...!" Saïx hissed, "Don't act like you don... don't like it..." He would never stoop to the level of begging, no matter what Axel did, but it didn't keep him from being desperate.

"I never said I didn't like. I like it very much." Axel laughed. He gave a few more thrusts before pausing briefly, not wanting to finish just yet. "Maybe I should make you beg for it." He mused, knowing Saïx would never.

"Do I look... like Demyx... to you... you... asshole..." Saïx spoke through gritted teeth. When Axel thrust in particularly hard, he nearly bit his tongue to keep from screaming again, and threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Axel just snorted, too caught up in his own pleasure to form one of his usual witty comebacks, and resumed thrusting in earnest. Less than a minute later his thrusts grew erratic but he had enough wherewithal to reach down and unsnap the cock ring from around Saïx before thrusting a few more times and finishing inside of him. 

Saïx came with a shout as soon as the ring was released, and his vision went white around the edges. His body went limp as soon as he finished, and he collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily. As much as Axel wanted to just collapse on top of Saïx he knew he needed to release him from the head board. He reached forward and unclipped the cuffs, leaving them on his wrists but releasing him from the headboard. He groaned and rolled off of Saïx and onto the bed next to him.

"The ring was good. It stays." He said, looking at the ceiling.

"Maybe next time we should try it on you," Saïx muttered half-way under his breath, "But it wasn't bad."

Axel rolled his eyes, not even warranting him with a response. Like hell it was going on him. He laid there for a few minutes before huffing and sitting up. 

"I'd say I'm ready to go again, but they're back from painting back over the tags and we should probably go talk to them about it or whatever."

He stood up and made his way to the closet, grabbing a new set of clothes for Saïx, and throwing them at him. He also picked out some for himself and began getting dressed. Saïx snatched the clothes and got dressed himself, wincing a little as he pulled on his slacks. He'd be sore sitting for a few days, but it was worth it.


End file.
